Eomma is MIne
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Kerika sang Appa terkalahkan oleh sang Maknae N, LEO, HYUK, VIXX member NHYUK. LEON DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Eomma is Mine!**

 **Cast : VIXX Member**

 **Pair : tebak saja hahahaha**

 **Genre : general**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING : TYPOS, BL, ABSURD, GAJE, FEEL GAK DPT -_-**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahhhh~~~"

Terdengar helaan napas dari namja manis berkulit tan yang merupakan leader dari boyband asuhan Jellyfish Ent. VIXX.

Cha Hakyeon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama panggung N terlihat sedang menatap keluar jendela dorm tempatnya dan kelima member lain tinggal. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu kali ini terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya atau perasaanya?

"Eomma~~~ sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" ujar namja paling muda dalam group itu yang ternyata terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eoh, Hyuk-ah. Kenapa bangun? Ini masih dini hari." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan maknaenya, namja yang di panggil eomma itu malah kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku haus, jadi terbangun. Eomma kenapa belum tidur? Besok kan kita masih ada jadwal." Ucap namja yang di panggil Hyuk itu sembari menghampiri Hakyeon setelah mengambil minum di dapur.

"Hahhh tidak tahu. Belakangan rasanya sulit sekali untuk tidur." Jawab Hakyeon yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang di pikirkan? Eomma bisa cerita padaku. Eomma selalu saja tidak pernah mau cerita jika punya masalah." Ucap Hyuk yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dihadapan Hakyeon sambil bersandar pada jendela dan memasang pout imutnya/?

"Hyuk-ah, apa aku ini benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan sampai kalian lebih sering menjauh dariku? Terutama Taekwoon" tanya Hakyeon dengan pandangan menerawang.

'Ah, jadi ada hubungannya dengan Appa es itu toh' batin Hyuk.

"Ummm sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja kami sedikit ummm geli kalau eomma sudah mulai terlalu banyak bertingkah. Tapi sunggu kami tidak benci dengan Eomma yang seperti itu kok. Kami malah akan meerasa aneh dan sedih kalau Eomma mendadak menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya seperti belakangan ini." Ujar Hyuk panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Taekwoon sepertinya benci sekali? Tatapannya selalu terlihat membenci semua yang kulakukan. Hahhh padahal aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya, ah ani tapi mencintainya. Aku sangat ingin bisa terus dekat dengannya, selalu membuatnya teersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka. Hehe aku salah ya?" ujar Hakyeon dengan kekehan yang terdengar menyedihkan bagi Hyuk.

"Aish Eomma, namja beku itu kan memang begitu. Tidak usah di pikirkan! Lebih baik Eomma pikirkan maknaemu ini saja hehehe aku sudah pasti lebih baik daripada singa es itu!" ucap Hyuk dengan sedikit canda agar hyung kesayangan yang suddah dia anggap eommanya itu tidak bersedih lagi.

"Aigo uri Hyukkie pasti akan kena getahnya kalau orang yang di panggil singa itu dengar kkkk" ujar Hakyeon sambil mengacak rambut maknaenya.

"Aku tidak peduli asalkan hyung kesayanganku ini tidak bersedih lagi hehe lagipula aku memang benar bisa lebih baik daripada dia. Dan aku jelas menyukaimu, hyung. Meskipun aku terlihat tidak menyukai tingkahmu, tapi aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu sebagai namja." Ucap Hyuk yang seketika membuat Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyuk-ah, kau ini bisa saja bercanda seperti itu. Sudah sana kembali tidur, ini masih malam sekali." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak bercanda dan akan ku buktikan itu mulai besok. Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Eomma. Cepatlah tidur supaya kantung matamu tidak semakin terlihat. Dan aku akan benar-benar membuktikan perkataanku mulai besok, bahkan di depan semua member terutama Leo hyung." Ucap Hyuk yang kini kembali beranjak memasuki kamar yang dia bagi dengan Ravi.

Sementara itu Hakyeon hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya sambil memikirkan kata-kata maknaenya itu. Apa Hyuk benar-benar menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya maknae itu benar-benar menepati perkataannya pada Hakyeon. Mulai dari bertingkah manis hanya di depan Hakyeon, berlagak sebagai bodyguard, bahkan sampai berusaha membuat Leo berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sendiri sebenarnya heran dan kaget karena Hyuk benar-benar membuktikan perkataanya semalam. Bahkan dia tidak bisa mendekati Leo sama sekali hmhh padahal dia sudah rindu sekali berdekatan dengan namja dingin yang dia cintai itu.

Sedangkan Leo yang melihat tingkah laku maknaenya yang lebih aneh dari biasanya itu sangat amat heran. Bahkan tingkah maknaenya itu lebih mengherankan dan lebih menyebalkan dari yang dilakukan Hakyeon biasanya. Dia jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan namja manis itu kan huhh

Eh?

Tunggu dulu. Tingkah maknaenya sangat menyebalkan? Namja manis?

Ahh rupanya diam-diam ada yang menyukai tingkah Hakyeon yang katanya mengganggu itu sampai-sampai merasa kesal karena tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan namja manis itu eoh?

Dan seharian ini ada saja yang maknaenya itu lakukan saat melihat Hakyeon berusaha mendekatinya lagi. Bahkan sekarang dengan manjanya maknae itu meminta di suapi oleh namja manisNYA. Ugh benar-benar membuat kesal!

Eeeehhhh?

Kenapa dia jadi kesal begini? Biasanya juga tidak pernah begini? Kenapa sekarang rasanya dia ingin sekali menendang maknae itu jauh-jauh dari Hakyeon? Seketika itu juga pikiran itu membuat namja yang di panggil Leo itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

'Hehehe aku akan menang kali ini, manusia es kkkk' batin Hyuk dengan seringai setan terukir di bibirnya melihat kelakuan Leo yang sejak tadi menatapnya dan Hakyeon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Hei, jangan kira dia tidak tahu kalau namja yang merupakan sosok appa dalam group mereka itu diam-diam selalu memperhatikan interaksinya dengan sang eomma.

Sedangkan Hakyeon sendiri sepertinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang peka dengan keadaan akibat tingkah maknaenya yang selalu ia anggap imut itu kkk

Pada akhirnya hari itu di habiskan dengan tingkah maknae yang selalu menempel pada Hakyeon dan Leo yang hanya bisa menatap tajam dari jauh. Member lain? Mereka lebih memilih mengabaikan keadaan selama belum terjadi pertumpahan darah hahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun sama. Masih diisi dengan usaha Hyuk untuk mendekati Hakyeon. Tapi kali ini di tambah dengan Leo yang mendadak berusaha mendekati Hakyeon lebih dulu, entah dengan secara tidak langsung mengajak selfie bersama atau hanya sekedar berbicara ringan, tentunya saat maknae yang menyurutnya sekarang menyebalkan itu tidak berada disekitar Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu senang-senang saja hehehe yahhh meskipun sekarang dia jadi lebih banyak bersama dengan maknaenya. Ternyata beberapa hari selalu bedekatan dengan Hyuk bisa membuat beban pikirannya lebih ringan. Ia jd mulai banyak tertawa lagi berkat tingkah maknaenya itu. Bahkan dia hampir lupa dengan Leo kalau saja namja dingin itu tidak mencoba mendekatinya.

"Leo hyung, aku mau bicara. Tapi berdua saja." Ucap Hyuk yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Leo yang sedang memperhatikan Hakyeon bergurau dengan Ken.

"Disini? Atau kau mau keluar?" tanya Leo.

"Kita keluar saja." Jawab Hyuk sambil mengajak Leo keluar dari dorm.

Kedua namja beda usia itu saat ini berada di taman dekat dorm mereka. Kaduanya msih terdiam sampai salah satu yang lebih muda mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Biarkan aku memiliki Hakyeon hyung." Ucap Hyuk tiba-tiba yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi namja yang lebih tua.

"Maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas, Hyuk-ah." Ujar Leo.

"Aku menyukai Hakyeon hyung. Jadi sebaiknya hyung biarkan Hakyeon hyung bersamaku saja. Lagipula bukannya hyung tidak menyukai Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Hyuk sambil memperhatikan ekspresi namja di sebelahnya dari sudut matanya.

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau aku tidak menyukai Hakyeon?" tanya Leo dengan nada yang tajam.

"Siapa yang tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu kalau melihat interaksi kalian yang seperti selama ini? Kalaupun hyung mulai menyukai Hakyeon hyung, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Hakyeon hyung dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum, tidak seperti hyung yang selalu membuatnya bersedih." Ucap Hyuk yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Leo sendirian di taman.

Leo yang mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari maknaenya hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, merasa kesal karena ucapan maknaenya.

'Ugh aku tidak boleh kalah dari maknae itu. Aishhh kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?!' batin Leo yang makin kesal saat terus memikirkan perkataan maknaenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dna hari-hari berikutnya berlanjut dengan berbagai macam usaha kedua namja itu untuk meraih perhatian Hakyeon. Bahkan Leo kembali memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek agar kembali terlihat manly untuk mengalahkan maknaenya. Yang entah kenapa, maknae yang sebelumnya imut itu tetap saja terlihat sedikit lebih manly dari Leo ughhh

Melihat dua member berbeda usia yang mulai makin sering bertingkah aneh membuat Ken yang sering merasa penasaran akhirnya bertanya pada Hakyeon, objek sasaran dari tingkah aneh hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Leo hyung dan Hyuk? Sepertinya mereka semakin aneh saja? Dan itu semua hanya di depanmu." Tanya Ken saat dua orang yang ditanyakan kini sedang berlomba siapa yang paling cepat mendapatkan makanan yang Hakyeon inginkan hari ini.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri heran. Ah, tapi kalau Hyuk aku tidak terlalu heran. Mungkin dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan kalau dia sungguh menyukaiku." Ucap Hakyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel di tangannya. Sedang sibuk melihat komentar para starlight sepertinya.

"Mwoooo? H-Hyukkie? Uri Hyukkie menyukaimu, hyung? Kau sungguhan?" tanya Ken tidak percaya. Masalahnya siapa yang tidak tahu bagaimana sikap maknae mereka sebelumnya jika leader mereka mulai mengganggu namja paling muda di antara mereka itu?

"Uhm, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya ku kira dia hanya bercanda hanya untuk menghiburku saat itu. Tapi ternyata dia serius kkk bukankah uri maknae sangat manis, Jaehwan-ah?" ucap Hakyeon sambil terkikik geli mengingat tingkah laku maknae mereka beberapa hari belakangan.

Jaehwan atau Ken yang mendengar itu dari Hakyeon hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak percaya. Bukannya dia tidak setuju kalau Hyuk menyukai Hakyeon. Hanya saja, sejak kapan? Itulah yang namja itu pikirkan.

"Umm lalu bagaimana? Apa... Hyung juga mulai menyukai Hyukkie?" tanya Ken yang sangat tahu siapa orang yang dari awal sangat di cintai Hakyeon.

"Entahlah. Rasanya berbeda saat Hyuk yang ada di dekatku. Saat dia didekatku, dia bisa membuatku tertawa lagi. Dia juga tidak pernah menolak apa yang kulakukan dengan tatapan tajam atau perkataan yang dingin. Berbeda sekali dengan orang itu kkk" ucap Hakyeon setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah ya untuk mendapatkan orang itu? Apa aku harus belajar menyukai Hyuk?" tanya namja manis itu sambil menerawang langit-langit dorm, seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Ikutilah kata hatimu, hyung. Kau pasti bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Yahh tak ada salahnya juga untuk belajar mencintai orang lain kan, hyung? Lagipula apa yang terjadi sekarang belum tentu akan berlangsung untuk seumur hidupmu." Ucap Ken.

"Yah, kau benar Jaehwan-ah. Aku harus memutuskan secepatnya sebelum keadaan memanas dan mereka malah saling melukai. Hahhh terimakasih sudah membantuku menjernihkan pikiran kkk" ujar Hakyeon sambil menepuk bahu Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian hari-hari Hakyeon juga masih di penuhi dengan tingkah absurd dua namja yang berusaha mendapat perhatiannya. Yang satu secara terang-terangan sedangkan yang satu lagi secara tersirat. Ckckck aigoo... tingkah mereka membuat Hakyeon cukup pusing juga sebenarnya. Apa ini yang mereka rasakan saat dia mulai banyak bertingkah ya?

Dan siang ini mereka tidak memiliki jadwal sama sekali, jadi sedikitnya mereka bisa bersantai sejenak.

Hyuk yang tidak mau membuang kesemoatan sedikit pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Hakyeon yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan posisi kepala berada di atas paha namja manis itu. Dan secara refleks tangan Hakyeon beralih mengusap kepala maknaenya itu.

Leo yang melihat adegan itu di depan matanya merasakan sesuatu seperti membakar hati dan tubuhnya, panas sekali. Ugh maknae itu pintar sekali mencari kesempatan.

Jaehwan yang melihat arah pandangan Leo kemudian berbisik pada namja itu.

"Sepertinya kau kalah, hyung. N hyung sudah di kuasai oleh Hyukkie. Menyerah saja, hyung. Lagipula ku lihat N hyung jadi kembali ceria belakangan ini berkat Hyuk. Sepertinya uri maknae lebih bisa membuat N hyung bahagia. Seandainya kau tidak bertahan dengan sikap dingin dan kakumu itu sejak dulu, mungkin N hyung sudah ada dalam pelukanmu saat ini dan adegan di depan matamu itu hanya akan jadi milik kalian, bukan mereka." Ucap Jaehwan tanpa takut kalau-kalau Leo akan memukul kepalanya.

Dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan Leo. Selalu saja menolak di dekati padahal di lubuk hati terdalam sangat menyukai saat leader mereka mulai mengganggunya. Sekarang biarkan saja dia merasakan akibat atas kelakuannya selama ini.

"Hakyeon hyung... Aku mau bicara serius, jadi dengarkan baik-baik ne." Ucap Hyuk yhang tiba-tiba terbangun dari posisinya.

Hakyeon yang melihat maknaenya seperti itu hanya bisa diam, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang ingin maknaenya itu sampaikan padanya.

Tanpa ragu Hyuk meraih tangan Hakyeon, menganggap hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Mengabaikan hyung-hyungnya yang sedang memperhatikannya ditambah dengan tatapan tajam membunuh dari namja yang jadi saingannya beberapa hari ini.

"Hyung, saranghae. Maukah kali ini kau menerimaku? Meskipun aku yakin kau belum bisa membalas perasaanku sepenuhnya karena masih memikirkan namja es bodoh itu, tapi setidaknya bisakah kau mulai belajar membalas perasaanku? Aku sudah membuktikan kata-kataku padamu. Aku serius menyukaimu sebagai namja. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu menjadi Hakyeon hyung yang ceria seperti dulu. Aku memang lebih muda darimu, tapi aku bukanlah namja yang akan mengingkari perkataannya begitu saja." Ucap Hyuk tegas yang mendapat tatapan makin tajam dari namja yang dia sebut bodoh itu.

"Hyuk-ah... Kau serius? Itu akan membutuhkan waktu. Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud. Apa kau bisa bersabar?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Aku akan terus berusaha membuat hyungn hanya melihatku saja jadi hyungn bisa segera membalas perasaanku. Dan aku akan menunggu itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Jadi... Maukah hyung menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Hyuk dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya.

Uhhhh uri maknae menggemaskan sekaliiiiiiii #plak

"Uhm.. aku mau. Dan berjanjilah kau akan berusaha keras membuatku benar-benar membalas perasaanmu. Dna aku juga akan belajar mencintaimu." Ucap Hakyeon setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Yesss! Yippieeeeee usahaku akhirnya tidak sia-sia! Hahaha gomawo hyungggggg... Saranghaeeeeee" ucap Hyuk sambil memeluk Hakyeon yang tersenyum.

"Ne, Hyuk-ah... Nado saranghae, maknae kkk"

Dan sementara itu Leo hanya bisa terdiam dengan rasa kesal dan sakit yang menghinggapi hatinya juga merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa bersikap sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan.

Poor Jung Taekwoon... Seandainya dia tidak berpura-pura membenci semua yang Hakyeon lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, pasti dialah yang akan mendapatkan namja manis itu.

Sekarang selamat menikmati hari-hari 'indah'mu tanpa gangguan dari Cha Hakyeon lagi, Tuan Jung...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **ABSURD, GAJE, AAAAAA APA INIIIIIIIIII**

 **Huhhhh silahkan di review. Setidaknya hargai saya yg sudah mencoba membuat ff lg stlh sakit dua minggu penuh huhhh**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! NNYEONGGGGGGGGG~~~!**


End file.
